villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bonnie Hyper
Bonnie Hyper is one of the four main characters and an antagonist of the 1996 supernatural horror film The Craft. Bonnie herself is a shy, insecure young lady and witch who suffers from burn scars along her back and shoulders which she acquired from a fire incident when she was a child. Once Sarah Bailey joins her coven and their powers become fully active, she iis able to cast a spell which relieves her of both her physical and emotional scaring, causing her to become both beautiful and yet narcissistic. She wields the power of fire and she represents south and feeling. She is portrayed by Neve Campbell who is best known for her roles such as Julia Salinger in the teen drama TV show Party of Five and Sidney Prescott in the Scream slasher film franchise. Biography Bonnie was born in 1980, presumably in Los Angeles, California. Sometime prior to the beginning of the film, Bonnie was involved in a fire accident, which left her own back and shoulders horribly deformed. Initially, Bonnie is presented as shy and insecure, mostly from her burn scars. She wears her hair over her face and dresses in dark clothing, covering most of her skin. It is implied that she cuts herself. She is best friends with Nancy, a goth girl and Rochelle, the only African-American at St. Benedict's Catholic School. Together, the girls practice witchcraft. According to Bonnie, they need to find a fourth "corner" so that their coven can be complete and their powers can be at full capacity. Sarah Bailey, a suicidal teen who is not yet aware of herself being a natural witch, befriends Bonnie, Nancy and Rochelle who reveal to Sarah that she is indeed a witch, like them after she saw Sarah telekinetically drilling a pencil into her desk in class. They slowly accept Sarah into their coven. Bonnie casts a spell to become beautiful, which magically heals her burn scars. Unfortunately, since her physical scars as well as her emotional scars are gone, this causes Bonnie to become gradually more conceited and self-absorbed, until she is basically a vain and shallow shell of her former self. Now at full power, the girls cast individual spells for their own gain. Sarah believes that using magic inappropriately will invoke the Rule of Three, a Wiccan law which states "what you send out, you get back times three." At first, Bonnie and the girls blow Sarah off and begin to use the power of glamour to attack Sarah for wanting to leave the circle, but Sarah invokes the mystifying nature god Manon and uses her newfound power to trick Bonnie into believing her burn scars have returned - only this time, covering her face. Believing this to be the 'Rule of Three' at work, Bonnie and Rochelle ceases their attack on Sarah and flees together. Sarah later binds Bonnie's powers, along with Nancy and Rochelle's power. Bonnie goes with Rochelle to see Sarah at the end of the film, apologizing for what happened earlier and offering to let Sarah hang out with them. she also greets Sarah's father, who is oblivious to what has been going on. Bonnie does not seem very sincere, which Sarah clearly picks up on, and she tells Bonnie and Rochelle to "hold their breath" until she calls. As Bonnie leaves with Rochelle, she snickers and says that Sarah "probably doesn't have any powers anymore anyway", prompting Sarah to prove her wrong by using magic to break a tree branch, which nearly falls on Bonnie on Rochelle. Sarah warns her only 2 best friends with her words "Careful, you don't wanna end up like Nancy", considering Nancy is in a mental hospital and without magic powers or total sanity. Trivia *Neve Campbell became best friends with Rachel True during filming of The Craft. *''The Craft'' came out the same year as the first movie Scream. It also starred actor Skeet Ulrich, who portrays Chris Hooker in the film. Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Outcast Category:Tragic Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Extravagant Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Sadists Category:Teenagers Category:Psychics Category:Grey Zone Category:Trickster Category:Redeemed Category:Thief Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Dark Fantasy Villains